<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shortest Path by aroberuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378627">The Shortest Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka'>aroberuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabble soup prompt fills [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is the one luxury she can never have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabble soup prompt fills [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Soup</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shortest Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt: the ticking of the clock</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, in moments like these, when all three classes are mingling together with no regard for petty politics, Edelgard wonders. It doesn't come often, but <em>sometimes</em>: Claude's smile rings more true than usual; Dimitri looks almost relaxed; and Edelgard thinks <em>maybe</em>, thinks <em>what if</em>, in the same distant way she thinks of all self-indulgent things.</p>
<p>But peaceful change takes time, and time is the one luxury she can never have. From the moment she crawled out of the pit her siblings died in there was only one path to her goal: quick, violent, and unwavering.</p>
<p>To the bloody, bitter end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514564">[podfic] The Shortest Path</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery">growlery</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>